The present invention relates to an assembling structure for a pair of glasses and, more particularly, to an assembling structure between two lenses and a frame of a pair of glasses.
A typical pair of glasses includes a frame having two lens receiving portions and two lenses embedded in or forcibly inserted into the lens receiving portions. Another typical pair of glasses includes a single lens embedded in a frame having a single lens receiving portion. In either case, the lens has a size slightly larger than that of the lens receiving portion, and the lens receiving portion is made of resilient material to allow forcible insertion of the lens. However, breakage of the lens and/or the lens receiving portion occurs easily due to improper application of force.
In a variation, a perimeter of the lens receiving portion has a movable portion that can be moved to an open position to allow easy insertion of the lens, and screws are utilized to fix the movable portion in a position preventing disengagement of the lens. However, the assembling procedure is troublesome.
A need exists in an assembling structure for a pair of glasses that allows easy assembly while reliably retaining the lenses in place.